The Pony Bride
by Marina Stars
Summary: Button Mash is sick in bed and a good friend comes to cheer him up with a tale full of adventure and romance. Fluttershy Grew Up on a farm with a good friend of hers and a farm colt who only ever talks to her and only ever says 'as you wish' What does that mean? If it means anything at all. FLUTTERCORD!
1. Sick

**Here Is one of my new stories that I will work on as well as the other three I have already started. This May effect the sequel to 'New Fairy Tale' Mostly because Spoiler, That was going to be partly based off of the Princess bride. I may have to change that.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Button Mash sat sick in bed while playing a video game. He had been terribly sick the past week or two. Most of the days he would spend laying in his bed playing video games for hours on end.

"Button" A mare's voice said from the door way. He turned to see a cream colored earth pony and a light brown mane. This was, his mother.

"Hi mom" He said sickly not taking his eyes off the screen

She walked up to him and placed her hoof on his forehead to see if he was getting better

"Are you feeling better?" She asked her son

"Not really" He replied as he finished a level.

"Well some pony is here to see you" She said as she walked over to a window to open the curtains to let some sunshine in..

"Really? Who?" He asked putting his game controller down.

Before his mother could answer A white unicorn with a curly pink and purple mane and minty green eyes walked in levitating something he couldn't see.

"Sweetie belle!" He said excitedly "Its so good to see you."

"Yah,' She said "I just thought I'd stop by and check on you"

"Really? Then whats behind your back?" He asked the filly he had had a crush on forever since they were five.

"Just a little something that I thought might cheer you up." Sweetie said happily with a dazzling smile

"Really?" He said as he got very exited. She nodded "What?"

She levitated the object in front of him "See for your self"

when he saw what it was he just stared at it, Confused as to why she had gotten _this_ for him.

"Sweetie belle, you know me better than any pony in the world." He said with a small smile which quickly turned to a frown. "So why would you get me a _book?_ " He looked at the cover and It said 'The pony Bride' in elegant letters and underneath was a picture of a beautiful buttercream pegasus with a rosy pink mane with her hooves wrapped around a strange creature wearing black and holding a sword.

She giggled and shook her head "I thought you would like this one." She said as she flipped the book over to read something on the back then she read aloud

"'S. Morgensteed's tale of Fencing, Fighting, Torture, Regrets, Giants, Monsters, Chases, escapes, miracles and," She paused then dreamily said "True love'"

"That Sounds Okay, except for the 'true love' part." Button said. "But why do you want to read it to me?"

"Well, Rarity read it to me last time I was sick." Sweetie Belle said "I thought you might like it."

"Sweetie Belle is right. You might like it" His Mom said while walking to the door "I have some work to do. So I'll leave you two alone" She said before leaving and closing the door behind her

"Wont you please give it a chance Button?" She asked.

Button liked her and Didn't want to make her sad so mabey she could read him a few chapters, or just one.

"Fine" He said begrudgingly "Go ahead"

She smiled brightly before opening the book .And She began to read

"The Pony Bride, By S. Morgensteed. Chapter 1."

* * *

 **That was short, But all of the first chapters of my stories are short. Only about 550 words. But who cares.**

 **Okay, Yes I ship ButtonBelle. I think its cute. And I think Some Of you know Who 'Buttercup' and 'Westley' are going to be. If not, Shame. Anyways see yall in the next chapter.**

 **MS out**


	2. As You Wish

**Hello all you readers... I know I havn't updated this in a while... sorry about that, I guess I sortof forgot, I had it all writen down (from when I had no acces to any device so I wouldnt forget what I wanted to do for rhis chapter) but didn't have a chance to type it out.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy... BTW, long Italicized paragraphs ( like the one below) are what Sweetie Belle is reading.**

* * *

 _'Fluttershy was a beautiful young pegasus who had lived on a farm with a freind for most of her life'_ Sweetie Belle began _'She had no true family but, she found comfort with the farm ponies who were like her family. She loved all the animals around the farm and in the apple orchards. Comunicating with animals was her specail talent after all._

 _'She loved her frind, Apple Jack, like a sister that she never had._

 _She enjoyed talking with all the ponies who had jobs along the orchards. Though there was one she could never really talk to, mostly because he never sopke to antpony...Exept her'_

The buttercream colered pegasus sat on the fence and gazed out over the vast apple orchard. She smiled when she spotted the creature who never spoke. He was working hard in the fields. He always worked hard. He always did everything that was asked of him.

She wondered about things as she started at the mismatched creature. She had never known anything abput him except the fact he was a draconequues. A creature made of all different animal parts combined. By wathching him she had also learned thar he had specail magical capabilities bit, he never really used them. He kept them hidden mostly. Something about this strange creature interested her. She wanted to talk to him but he probably wouldn't reply in any way but his usual 3 word way. She was also too shy to talk with him like that, or any pony who she didn't consider family.

But she could tell him what to do, that was something she was sortof okay with doing.

"Farm colt!" She called out in her usual quiet voice, yet he still heard her. He stoppe his work and teleported infront of her and stood with a gentle smile, awaiting his task.

"Could you groom my Angle Bunny please?" She requested politely "Oh, and fluff his tail just the way he likes?"

Shure she could have done it herself but he did it better, besides she had he own work to get to. She also secretly enjoyed watching the draconequues try to groom the bunny that dispised him. It always made her laugh a bit.

"As you wish." He replied without compliant. He picked up the little demon, in his mind the so called 'Angel' was a demon.

He walked away with the bunny in his paw and claw

Fluttershy had always heard the phrase 'as you wish'. It was all the draconequues ever said and he only said it to her. She always wonderd why. Why did he say this to her and only her. It was as if it meant something only he knew and wished to say to her.

She knew she would find out eventually. If it was directed to her and only her it would be impossible for her _not_ to find out. And she was detirmend to find out sooner than later.

* * *

The next morning Apple Jack was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone who dwelled at the barn in the middle of the vast apple orchards.

While preparing breakfast she ran out of water, needed to keep the food moist and not burn, so she called put for the Draconequues. When he appeared in the doorway AJ tuned to him.

"Go fetch some watter from the well." The country Mare commanded

The servant nodded before grabbing two buckets and silently walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

As the draconequues was walking back to the kitchen he passed by Fluttershy's room. The door was oppen so he looke in and saw Fluttershy sitting at her vanity trying to brush some difficult knots out of her rosy mane.

He put down the buckets of water down outside the door and silently walked into her room.

The beautiful pegasus was so busy trying to brush her mane she didn't see him in the mirror approaching her.

She was startled when the felt his paw on her hoof that held the brush. She allowed him to remove the brush from her delicate hooves and he began brushing her mane very gently. He ran the brush though her silky pink hair using some of the little magic everyone knew he possesed, to brush the knots out of her hair.

Soon there were none and her mane was in it's natural silky smoothe state.

"Thank you." She whispered softly with a small smile on her adorable features.

The creature smiled warmly back "As you wish" he replied with a small bow before exiting her room.

Fluttershy once again pondered those three words. They meant something to he, she just didn't know what, it was as if deep down she knew what that phrase meant she just didn't subconsciously let herself know the tre meaning of rhose words.

Then... It hit her. She knew the meaning, or at least she thought she did, of that simple phrase.

'As you wish' when he said that he truly meant 'I love you' at least she thought so... Why else would he say it to her and only her? Why did he speak to only her? All these years and she never saw the truth, he had loved her all this time and she had been blind not to see it. Everything he did for her without a single complaint.

"Oh my..." She felt herself blushing. She had never admitted it to herself but she too had feelings for him. Mabey he was the one she would spend the rest of her life with... she had a way of finding out.

* * *

 **Ok so in this world Discord has magical abilities but they are _verry_ limited. The most he can do is contour up small objects and teleport small distances. And as you can tell he isn't evil and won't attempt to take over Equestria. **

**Also, I hope to have the next one out soon, no promises though.**

 **Please let me know what you think by leaving a reveiw. I love too see what you all think. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. First Kiss

**Hi all you amazing readers, thanks for the aewsome comments so far.**

 **All of you please enjoy!**

* * *

Fluttershy sat down at the table ready for breakfast.

"Mornin' Flutters" AJ greeted the shy pegasus

"Oh, good morning Apple Jack" Fluttershy replied sweetly.

"Go ahead and sit down"AJ said as she was almost done with their breakfast.

Fluttershy sat at the only available seat at the table and it happend to be by the draconequues. This was deffinately not a coincidence. She sat silently next to him feeling as if he was starting at her (mostly because he was, in a loving way) and began to blush and hide adorably behind her pink mane.

* * *

Later, after breakfast, she walked ouside as she continued to ponder on her 'situation'. How did he come to love her? They had never talked to eachother before, not in a conversational way anyways, and yet he had still fallen in love with her... and she may have fallen for him without knowing it.

"Why do things like this have to be so complicated?" She whispered to herself in frustration. "Why does love have to be so complicated?"

After sitting out in she sun for a moment she was about to go back inside but, something caught her eye stopping her from moving.

There he was, not too far away from her, the Draconequues who's name she had never learned in all these years. The creature who loved her.

Fluttershy shyly walked over tho where he was doing some work. She stood only a yard or two away and she began to get nervous. What if she was wrong what if he didnt love her like she thought. Mabey she should just turn around and leave befor he noticed her standing there... But, if she didnt find out now she may never have the courage to. She decided to go ahead with her plan... hopefully she was right.

Fluttershy cleared her throat quietly to get his attention and she sucedded. He turrned around starting at her with his crimson eyes.

She began to wish she hadn't done this, mabey she could come up with some sortof task for him to do... or she could just ask something different.

"I was wondering..." Fluttershy paused before saying the first question that popped into her head "What is you'r name?"

He paused debating on if he should tell her, say something other than what he had said since he met her.

"Discord" he muttered, she had asked him to tell her his name and he couldn't deny her anything.

"Discord," she quietly echoed, to him it was strange to hear her say his name. "It suits you" complemented shyly

He smiled softly at her and thier gazes met for am monet

"Kiss me, Discord" Fluttershy had said the words before she even though about them, she didnt know why she said them but they had slipped out. She just hoped he didnt find her to be crazy and avoid her the rest of her life.

Upon hearing her request he froze. He could have misheard her. Mabey she had aske him to do something else... who was he kidding, she asked him to kiss her and rhere was no denying it.

He starred into her sparkaling teal eyes bofoee stepping forward closser to he till he was rught in front of her. By then she had been hiding behind her mane so he cupped her chin turning her to face him as he once again starrred at those teal orbs she possesed.

His face was so close she could feel his warm breath and after what seemed like an eternity...

"As you wish." He said in a gentle whisper before pressing his lips againsr hers...

* * *

"Sweetie belle!" Button exclaimed bringing things back to reality.

"Yes Button?" The unicorn filly asked inocently

"You didnt tell me it was a _kissing_ book!" He complained, he hated the idea of kissing and couldn't stand it when charecters in books kissed.

"Oh come on Button, it's not that bad" Sweetie insisted

"You said there would be adventure!" Button said "Not kissing... are you trying to trick me?"

"Calm down, it's about to get more interesting." The filly replied truthfully.

"Fine continue." Button grumbled causing Sweetie to giggle a bit.

* * *

 _'As they kissed there was no doubt left in Fluttershy's mind. She loved this creature and she could feel his love for her.'_ Sweetie Bell continued on causing button to groan in anger. She giggled again before continuing with the story.

 _'Fluttershy knew that Discord was the creatur of her dreams, The one she would spend rhe rest of her days with. She would love him, and only him till, and after, the day she died, and she planned to spend the rest of her life with him... unfortunately fate had different plans for them..."_

* * *

 **I know this is short but I felt like this is the best place to leave off.**

 **Please comment and tell me what you think of this story so far! Now I also need to figure out the next chapter wich has me stumped... see you next chapter!**


End file.
